


Kevin Walker's Wedding Night

by Talullah



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Walker gets a proper wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kevin Walker's Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tamingthemuse, for prompt #113: Swank.
> 
> PWP!!; UNBETAED!!
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

"Where were you?"

Kevin's lips twisted a little in a bitter smile. Scotty had all the right to be fuming, being abandoned on his wedding night, but there he was, lying on their bed, his swank black satin robe contrasting with the white of the new Egyptian cotton sheets, asking sweetly where his man had been.

"I'm sorry," he said, standing be the door, a little unsure if he was meant to spend the night on the couch in punishment or if he was welcome to the bed and Scotty's arms. "I had to talk to Sarah."

"You have a cell, you know," Scotty chided. He stretched languorously, the robe opening a little at the chest and letting a shapely knee show. "Come here," he said patting the bed. "Tell me what was it so important that it couldn't wait."

Kevin walked to the bed, shedding his jacket on the way and unbuttoning his shirt. He sat on his side, a bended knee on the bed, the other foot still resting on the floor. "Tomorrow?" he pleaded. "I'd rather not think of that again tonight..."

Scotty frowned. "Is it too bad? Oh, I'm sorry, okay, we won't talk about it."

Kevin cupped Scotty's cheek in silent thanks, and rose to heel off his shoes and shed his trousers.

"You might want to get rid of those too," Scotty said eyeing his boxers.

Grinning, Kevin complied. He knelt on the mattress and crawled the short distance, until he straddled Scotty. "I think you're overdressed for this party," he said, slowly pulling the sash until the knot collapsed, exposing Scotty's toned abdomen.

Kevin leaned down and kissed him. "did I tell you how much I love you, today?"

Scotty laughed. "Yes! I can bear an encore, though."

Kevin kissed him, feeling the weight of the long day finally settling in his shoulders. "I do."

"I do think you've said that too, today." Scotty touched his face. "Come on," he said wrapping his arms around Kevin's shoulders, pulling him down until Kevin rested all his weight on him. "I love to feel you like that," he whispered in Kevin's ear. "All mine."

"Yeah," Kevin whispered back, before kissing Scotty on his soft spot, right below the jaw, where the jugular pulsed. The familiar scent and faint stubble prickling his lips, distracted him from his thoughts. Scotty was there, warm, willing, compassionate, his. All was as should be, and whatever dirt he and Sarah would dig from under the vast Walker rug, was promptly forgotten.

Leaning on one elbow, he reached a hand below to pull what remained of Scotty's robe from between them, until his skin only touched skin. Scotty kissed his neck, nibbled on his collarbone, ran his hands up and down his back and he lay there, kissing what he could, slowly rubbing himself up and down feeling them both growing harder, happy that this could be so simple, so _clean_.

Scotty flipped him over to his back, straddled him, letting the robe fall from his arms and land on Kevin's thighs. The man was a vision, toned, slightly tanned, elegant as few could be without clothes; Kevin could have stood to have his apartment's prime decoration by a cheap ceiling mirror at that moment. Anything to see more of Scotty to have more of him. His cock was trapped between his belly and Scotty's ass, however, was not as inclined to contemplation. Kevin placed his hands on Scotty's hips and urged him to move.

Scotty huffed a silent laugh. "Hasty." He leaned forward, kissed Kevin on the mouth, slow, deliberate, tender, then retreated, kissed him again a few times, sweet, soft pecks on the lips. Kevin smiled and cupped his cheek with a hand.

Maybe it was the wine, the emotions of the day, of the sheer joy at the intimacy of the moment, but he was feeling unusually lovey dovey. "I love you," he said, knowing that Scotty wouldn't taunt him too much for this in the morning.

Scotty kissed him and smiled. "Likewise."

Lifting a provocative eyebrow, he started kissing Kevin's neck, then he trailed lower to his pecs where he spent enough time teasing Kevin's nipples to make him aching and impatient. Kevin tried to move, to have something more happen, but Scotty was playful, teasing, resisting to any hurries. It was fine, right in its own way, Kevin thought. I was their wedding night.

Scotty had mercy on him, though and nibbled his way down to his belly, tongued circles around his belly button, ignoring his erection right next to it, the nuzzled his pubic hair, clearly enjoying the scent there. Kevin made a sound, moved his legs to better accommodate Scotty between them, tried to be patient when Scotty again ignored his cock and instead gently kissed and nibbled on his thighs from the groove of his hips to the bend of his knees and back. By the time Scotty went back down and started paying attention to his balls, Kevin was making a brave effort not to hump into the air. Scotty took his time, licked and kissed him in every possible way before finally taking him all the way down to his throat, making Kevin shudder with pleasure.

Kevin lay with his eyes closed, his head thrown back, just _feeling_ , hearing the soft sounds Scotty made with his mouth around him as if he were the best lollipop ever, his head growing lighter at the scent of sex slowly permeating the room, and above all the warm, wet caress of Scotty's tongue and lips around him, sucking, teasing, hard now, then soft, then hard again, a hand cupping his balls so gently it was barely there, the other holding him by the root. Kevin opened his eyes to find Scotty staring up at him, winking, then returnign to his task, eyes focusing on what was closer.

With a resigned sigh, Kevin touched his shoulder. Scotty looked up, understanding, and lay over him, reaching for the bedside table, for lube. They had quit on condoms a while back. He squeezed a dollop of lube onto his fingers and reached for Kevin's groin. Kevin held his hand. "Want to try something different?" he whispered.

Scotty's eyes flashed with surprise but he asked no questions, simple lubed himself up and gently worked two fingers inside Kevin until he was relaxed enough for penetration. Kevin was a top. That was his nature, what he liked best, what he had consistently done after a brief period of experimentation in his youth. He had given this to Scotty exactly once before, nothing more, but while Scotty had clearly enjoyed it, he had not asked for more and Kevin had not offered. Tonight, though, he wanted Scotty to claim him, make his in all ways.

Scotty entered him with a slow stroke up, then sat there on his knees, moving almost imperceptibly until Kevin relaxed again and pushed down, inviting him to continue. Scotty did, keeping to gentle thrusts, one attentive hand on Kevin's cock, the other clutching his hipbone, the painful digging of his fingers the only betrayal to the measure of self-control he was exerting.

Kevin let himself enjoy the moment, the slight burn, the awkward feeling of fullness, the moment Scotty found his prostate, a smile lighting the look of concentration on his face. Kevin smiled back, wiggled himself on Scotty's thighs to get closer, get him deeper. Scotty continued, whispered his love, other things, some silly and touching, other very deep, things that Kevin would have to ask about later, sometime. He loved Scotty's voice, how he was a talker, a gently one, how with time and growing intimacy Scotty had grown more and more uninhibited with him...

Scotty's endearments turned to a slightly dirtier streak as he picked up the pace and started giving it to Kevin good and proper. Kevin batted his hand from his cock and took it into his own care, relishing the view of Scotty with both his hands on his hips, working hard, a sheen of sweat starting to show on his brow, his upper lip, his chest... Kevin dug his heels on him, urging him on, grunting with pleasure, the burn and the fullness forgotten. Scotty obeyed, his words lost as his breath became shorter. Kevin realized the bed was thumping against the wall and he laughed, then he felt it, the tension coiling in his cock, in his balls, burning up, up, begging for his hand to move faster. He tried to slow down but it was too late and he was pumping hard, feeling it coming out of him, ropes of semen spurting onto his belly, Scotty's grunt of appreciation, and it felt like it was going to last forever until it didn't and it was just him relaxing, falling back to himself, event as Scotty still inside moving so fast, almost coming, almost, and then he did.

Scotty fell onto him, onto the mess and kissed him. "Thank you," he panted.

"You don't have to," Kevin said at length, moving to find something to clean them in the nightstand.

"I meant for everything," Scotty said. "For this day, for going to my parents'... for being you."

"I have more to thank you than you'll ever have to thank me," Kevin said. He kissed Scotty's brow and gently cleaned his softening cock. "We should do this more often," he added, trying to lighten the tone but, to his own surprise, actually meaning it. "You're not half bad."

Scotty laughed. "You're not half bad yourself. And so fucking tight..." He humped Kevin's leg, experimentally.

"You're thinking of seconds? After a day like this?" Kevin couldn't hide his amazement.

"Well, it is our wedding night..." Scotty leered.

Kevin laughed and pulled him close. It was their wedding night, after all.

 

_Finis  
September 2008_


End file.
